Je ne rage pas, je joue
by M-Lily
Summary: La Saga du Jeu Kingdom Hearts est un petit chef d'œuvre, nous le savons tous. Néanmoins, c'est aussi l'un des jeux où nous nous sommes tous et toutes énervés, mais c'était si bon. Voici des petits exemples de toutes les fois où nous avons crisé sur notre jeu adoré.
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que, on aime rager et gueuler comme un malade devant les jeux qu'on adore. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous aussi vous avez eu des moments d'énervement qui peuvent être comique sur un passage du jeux, n'hésitez pas à me le faire partager ! Pardonnez moi les fautes, je n'ai pas osé déranger ma Beta pour ce délire d'une heure.**

**Je n'ai pas parlé de Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded et Kingdom Hearts 3DS car sur le moment rien ne m'est venu, je les ferai surement dans un prochain chapitre.  
**

**Musique d'inspiration :  
**

**Un peu toutes les soundtracks de Kingdom Hearts et des musiques cultes comme _Melissa _des Minikeums ... Ainsi que mon expérience personnelle.  
**

* * *

Sora a une vie. Si si je vous assure, ne me regardez pas ainsi avec vos grands yeux de merlans frits. C'est vous qui lui donnez vie, car vous êtes Sora – ou Roxas pour le début du II et 358/2 days ou Riku … Vous ne me croyez pas ? Voyez par vous même.

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts I – quête annexe : les 99 chiots_**

- Sora … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Donald tremblait légèrement, le caractère de son ami l'inquiétant sérieusement. En effet, depuis presque une heure, Sora surfait activement sur le web en lâchant plus dizaines de jurons et pestant, en recopiant des données sur une feuille de papier.

- C'est pas assez clair ?! Je note où se trouve ces fuckin' chiots qui sont assez stupide pour se perdre ! Je veux mon orichalque, grogna le jeune homme en mettant un point final avant de se lever. EN AVANT ! Je veux ma Ultima !

**_Kingdom Heart I – Riku_**

- Je vais l'exploser ce sale enfoiré de fils de

- Sora !

Mais rien n'arrêta le jeune garçon … Dingo ne saisissait pas le « c'est la 138ème fois que je meurs je commence à en avoir marre ! ». N'est-ce donc pas la première fois qu'il allait affronter Riku ?

**Kingdom Hearts I – Boss facultatif : Colisée de l'Olympe – Sephiroth**

- Non mais il est cheaté ! C'est pas possible il est cheaté ! Deux coups d'épées et je meurs ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Sora tapait du pied, se plaignant auprès de Phil depuis bien cinq bonnes minutes. Mauvais perdant ? Il ne l'avait jamais été, enfin si … Souvent Phil avait l'impression qu'une entité supérieur prenait possession du garçon souriant. Donald avait d'ailleurs envisager de l'interner.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories – le Game play**

- Oh bordel ça va me chauffer les narines et m'agacer !

Et voilà c'était repartie … Sora repartait encore dans un de ses délires de dédoublement de personnalités. Jetant à tord et à travers son deck en hurlant que c'était une système de jeu qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Pourtant il ne faisait que frapper comme un bourrin avec sa clé. Non ?

**Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories – Larxène**

- Non je refuse de l'affronter ! C'est la seule femme de l'organisation ! Je peux pas lui faire ça !

- Mais Sora !

- Non non et non !

Depuis quand avoir une paire de seins et être la seule femme d'une organisation dont on ne savait rien était une raison pour ne pas se faire tuer ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de « en plus elle est trop chiante, je l'adore » ? Non vraiment, Sora déraillait.

Dingo mit ça sur le compte du manoir. Mais à la fin, trouver des excuses deviendra un véritable sport.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II – Le problème Roxas/Sora**

Sora avançait en faisant la moue, refusant de dire quoique se soit. Inquiet, Donald questionna le jeune homme au pantalon rouge trop court.

- Bah en faite tu vois, au début j'étais pas chaud, mais finalement j'l'aimais bien Roxas, j'veux bien le ré-utiliser.

- Pardon ?!

**Kingdom Hearts II – les coffres**

- Sora, c'est la cinquième fois que l'on fait ce monde … Qu'est-ce que tu espères encore trouver ?

- Chut ! Il me manque un coffre ! Y'a un trou dans mon harmonie de coffres, il me le faut donc pour mon bien être personnel … et on y restera sept heures s'il le faut mais j'aurai ce coffre !

Tout ça pour un morceau de mithrill …

**Kingdom Hearts II – les Mogs et la synthèse**

- Petit petit … Venez voir tantine Sora ! Petit petit … 'Tain viens ici simili de merde !

Donald et Dingo restaient en retrait, observant le jeune homme qui tentait de faire apparaître des similis avec des morceaux de pain. Môssieurs désirait « avoir les objets que ces idiots de similis laissaient derrière eux ». Tout ça pour Save the King.

**Kingdom Hearts II – Axel**

Axel était vaillant, Axel se sacrifiait pour Sora … Pour Roxas.

- Avec lui … j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur. C'est marrant car tu vois, j'ai pas de cœur …

- Ouais … En gros tu veux nourrir les fangirls hystériques avec votre couple impossible à la Roméo et Juliette parce que tu meurs ?

- Quoi ?!

- Oh t'inquiète, j'approuve.

**Kingdom Hearts II – Riku & Kairi**

- Aller Sora, tu n'es pas content ? C'est Riku … Et Kairi. Tu sais les gens que tu cherches …

- Je m'en tamponne le coquillard ! J'ai mis neuf ans à le battre dans le un le Riku et il OSE se ramener comme une fleur avec this face ?! Non mais faut pas me prendre pour un haricot non plus !

Riku et Kairi observaient de loin leur ami se plaindre et agissant comme un enfant capricieux. Et dire que c'était cette chose à la personnalité réversible qui devait encore « sauver le monde ». Il allait vraiment falloir prévenir les programmeurs du jeu.

**Kingdom Hearts II – Les hormones**

- Hum Sora … tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?

- Non Riku ! Je t'ai cherché partout et toi … toi tu étais là … Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Riku !

Le garçon aux yeux vert blanchit et secoua son bras. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence normale, Sora se trouvait être très … collant. Ignorant totalement la demoiselle rousse qui était à la base son grand amour.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – Le problème Demyx**

- T'inquiètes Roxas, vas y, je m'occupe de sécuriser la zone !

Une veine d'énervement pulsa sur la tempe du gentil petit blondinet, le visage d'ange se déformant en une horrible grimace de colère.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai à peine un an d'existence et tu me laisses me taper le sale boulot? Non parce qu'en plus que tu seras pas bien glorieux contre « mossieur je me fais habiller par des fées » mais en plus tu veux jouer de la cithare pendant que moi, je dois me battre ? Non mais t'es vraiment un crétin fini !

Demyx rentra à la citadelle une demi heure plus tard et ne sortie plus des jupes d'Axel pendant quelque temps. Son petit chiot faisait bien peur parfois.

**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – La DS**

Roxas boudait dans sa chambre et refusait de parler à qui que se soit. Axel et Xion, s'inquiétant pour leur petite boule de poil jaune décidèrent d'aller voir le poussin.

- Oye Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à broyer du noir ?

- Casses toi rouquin ou je t'arrache ce qui fait de toi un homme avec les dents …

Axel recula prudemment, invitant la charmante Xion à défier le gentil Roxas.

- Roxas … On commence vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- Je déteste la DS.

- ... Pardon ?

- Je déteste la DS, c'est moins fluide que la PS2, je suis lent et les graphismes sont moins beaux et puis …

Axel et Xion se regardèrent d'un même regard. Une DS ?

**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – le bout de bois**

Roxas hurla dans son oreiller en se dandinant. Oh non, il n'allait pas supporter une journée de plus comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il se tirerait une balle avant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aidé cette greluche moi ?! Rah merci Axel et ses idées à la con qui me foutent dans la merde !

Oui, Roxas ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec comme arme un bout de bois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord je remercie de tout mon petit cœur les gens qui ont posté un commentaire, qui m'ont tous bien fait marrer dans la globalité. C'est fou comme on peut se reconnaître dans ces moments de rage intense. J'ai donc décidé de continuer dans ma connerie ... parce que je m'aime /sbaf/.**

**J'espère que ça vous fera autant rire que moi, ou rager qui sait.**

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Disneytown : salle des machines**_

- Oh bordel ça va m'énerver … Oh bordel ! Oh je déteste ce monde !

Ventus en était à son troisième coup d'essais, tentant par tous les moyens de sauter sur ces fichus mains qui se retiraient à une vitesse affolante, l'empêchant d'atteindre et la sortie et le coffre. Le visage d'ange du petit blond prenait des airs de psychopathe, frappant avec rage la machine qui avait permis à ce « maudit système de chez les lapins » à se lancer.

- Non mais franchement ! Foutre un truc AUSSI DUR dans le monde de Disney ! Faut VRAIMENT être dérangé ! … OH BORDEL DE SA MAMAN LA GAZELLE DE BAMBI !

Ventus venait encore d'échouer.

_**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Passer de Aqua à Terra**_

Terra était accroupis lamentablement sur un parterre de fleurs de Jardin Radieux, ruminant, à la limite de la dépression. Ventus, le voyant, eut un immense sourire.

- Terra !

Le sus-nommé ne leva pas pour autant la tête et lâcha même un sanglot. Ventus ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi – quand même, un tas de muscle pleurer, c'est terrifiant – et vit Aqua les rejoindre.

- Enfin Terra ! Ventus que c'est il passé ?

- Et bien en faite …

- C'est à cause de ça là ! Ouaiiiis okay, le coup du « trois scénario en un » c'était une superbe bonne idée ! Mais pourquoi faire ça ! C'est tellement cruel ! Et dire qu'avec Aqua j'étais rapide, souple, fluide, gracieuse … Et là je suis un gros tas de muscle qui est méga giga lent ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça !

Aqua le dévisagea et interrogea du regard le plus jeune de la bande. Il avait été Aqua ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Terra avait certainement frôlé les ténèbres de trop prêt.

_Moralité de l'histoire : commencer par Terra, toujours._

_**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Lea**_

Ventus ouvrait et fermait sa bouche, blanc comme un linge. Devant lui, Lea se sentait très mal à l'aise, mais alors, vraiment et hésita même à faire un repli stratégique derrière Isa. Cela sonnait comme une excellente idée, mais soudainement le poisson récupéra sa capacité à parler.

- Lea … tu t'appelles Lea … Mais … Mais c'est un nom de gonzesse !

- Pardon ?!

- Comment ils ont pu te faire ça à toiiii ! Toi qui est juste l'enfoiré qu'on adore tous dans Kingdom Hearts II ! Non mais c'pas possible, ils te détestent tant que ça les programmeurs ? Tu les as fais chier quand on t'a créé ? Ils avaient fumé quoi le jour où ils t'ont baptisé Lea sérieux ?!

_Moralité de l'histoire : les programmeurs fument la moquette. Et doivent arrêter de créer des similis avant d'avoir choisi leur nom humain, car même si dans la version que l'on a – européenne – cela se prononce « Lee », en japonais et en français, c'est bien Lea._

**_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Ventus le niais_**

Ventus grommelait dans son coin, se frappant limite la tête contre le mur, une aura dépressive tournant tout autour de lui. Mickey regarda son ami sombrer et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Oh Ven, que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Moi qui croyais que Sora dans le premier opus était le summum du niais – car avouons le, le coté impertinent dans le deux est très amusant – mais non ! Il a fallut que Ventus soit 100% lumière ! Le mec à la limite du kikou lol qui demanderait à tous les gens de facebook « tu veux être mon ami ? » Et j'en passe ! Ouais, il est gentil et tout, super cool, super gentil, plus rapide que Terra et veut des amis à travers tous les mondes ! Mais merde … J'ai la voix de Jessy ! La parodie de Isthun va si bien à ce moment précis …

- Is...thun ?

- Bah oui ! Isthun ! Kingdom Paf quoi !

_Moralité : la fanfikeuse a le droit de faire de la pub, même dans ses délires héhéhé … go kingdom paf, go go._

_**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – gentil gentil Xehanort**_

Terra avait mis le jeu en pause et attendait, à genoux, feuilletant un énorme livre en rageant puis sortie un ordinateur portable de son armure. Aqua vint le voir.

- Terra ! C'est maintenant ! Regardes le temps c'est arrété et

- Oui Aqua, merci je sais ! C'est moi qui est mit « Pause ».

- Tu as mis quoi ?

- Rah qu'est stoppé le temps quoi ! Je cherche les solutions là …

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais attends médinette ! C'est qui qui doit se taper le gros méchant du jeu ? C'est moi ! Sauf que tu vois ça fait juste cinq fois qu'il me boute la tronche et que j'en ai ras le abricot de level up ! Donc je cherche les solutions sur internet, Kh Island est ton ami dans ce genre de solution.

_Moralité : triché c'est mal, mais bon personne ne le sait._

* * *

**_Kingdom Heart I – Riku en Jupe, cinquième prise_**

Sora se tenait là, prêt, le regard méfiant. Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, ce cœur qui renfermait sans aucun doute celui de Kairi. L'élu de la clé déglutit et serra son arme de toutes ses forces.

- Qui es tu ?!

- Mon nom est … Ansem. Le

Riku/Ansem n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclat de rire retentit dans toute la salle. Le mécréant fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune héros se tordre de rire par terre. Mais qu'il était agaçant.

- Bon t'as pas bientôt fini de te marrer ?

- Oh non ! C'est trop bon ! Riku la petite puce en jupe ! AH BORDEL JE ME MEURS ! Y'a p'tête réellement une justice en ce bas monde !

_**Kingdom Hearts I – être sans cœur**_

Sora adorait ça, surfer, glisser sur la sol avec ses petites pattes de sans cœur, c'était fort plaisant. Tout du moins pour celui qui tenait la manette. Il y avait dessiné sur le visage ce petit sourire amusé et pour peu, cette personne se mettrait presque à fredonner une chanson. Puis il y eut le drame … Le retour à la normal, avec ce gamin qui chausse du cinquante deux. Oui vraiment, Kairi faisait chier.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts II – Le Roi Mickey**_

Sora regardait bouger la souris ninja devant lui. Saut périlleux avant, coup de keyblade, saut périlleux arrière, roulade avec coup de keyblade. Xaldin morflait bien pour tout avouer. Et lui il était là, regardant le roi agir, serrant ses genoux et déprimant.

- J'comprend pas … C'moi qu'est sauvé les mondes une fois … J'ai Ventus et Roxas en moi. Sans oublier Vanitas et Xion. Et, et … c'est moi le héros.

Le roi était tellement fort qu'il pouvait même rendre de l'énergie à Sora tout en boutant l'arrière train de ce cher dreadeux, anciennement Dilan.

- Alors pourquoi c'est cette souris de cinquante centimètre de haut qui gagne tout hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est sensé être moi le plus fort !

_Moralité : oui, une souris ninja est plus puissante que vous. Oui, assumez le._

_**Kingdom Hearts II – Naminé**_

Naminé était jolie, souriante, adorait Roxas, contrôlait les souvenirs de Sora, était la simili de Kairi – qui en bonne princesse n'était pas passé par le stade « sans coeur », vu que c'était Sora qui lui avait dérobé son cœur, le petit canaillou – mais pour autant, Naminé était quelqu'un de méprisable. Pourquoi ?

- Mais laissez moi la frapper cette blonde ! Elle arrive même pas à la cheville de ma chère Larxène ! Mais lachez moi bon sang ! Viens ici blondie ! VIENS ICI j'ai dis ! À cause de toi, tout ça ! À cause de toiiii !

Oui, les joueurs devaient moyennement apprécié d'avoir encore une fois une frêle princesse à défendre, qui ne savait pas se batte et dont la véritable identité utilisé une horrible keyblade à fleur.

_Moralité : Vivement Aqua et Xion, deux demoiselles qui savent se battre._


End file.
